


Bex Knows Best

by HN94



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Homophobia, bi!Bex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HN94/pseuds/HN94
Summary: Cyrus comes out to Andi, and her response isn't exactly what you'd hope for.





	Bex Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea that maybe Andi is homophobic, cause having everyone just accept Cyrus isn't realistic. Andi grew up in a fairly traditional Chinese American household, so it wouldn't be shocking if she just wasn't accepting at first. 
> 
> This is my first story in the Andi Mack friendom. I hope it's good!
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the story!

“I’m gay”

Gay..the word hit her like a ton of bricks. 

She looked at Cyrus in shock and horror. “I…I have to go” she said hurriedly grabbing her bag and running all the way home. Andi still had classes, but she felt this definitely called for a sick day.

When she got back to the apartment, it was empty and she was exhausted. She flopped down on the Bex’s bed and started crying. It all made sense now. Why Cyrus stared at Jonah the way she did, why Cyrus brought Jonah up every second he could. He had a crush. 

And, she knew it was wrong…or, that’s how she had been raised. But Cyrus was her best friend, how could her best friend be…what’s the word? “An abomination?”

Bex walked in at that point, and not a moment too soon. 

“Hey Andi-m….” Bex immediately saw Andi lying face down on her bed and knew something was up. 

“Hey, Andi, want to talk about it?” She rubbed soothing circles on her back. Andi didn’t respond so Bex just continued the motion and grabbed her phone “Yes, hi, this is Bex Mack, Andi came home sick a few minutes ago…yeah….mhm…yeah, it’s coming out of both ends, it’s really disgusting…okay, yes, I agree, that was too much information…well, I’m not a student there anymore, so you can’t exactly…yes…yes she will be back tomorrow…thank you!” Bex hung up the phone. “You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, but you do have to tell me if you want pizza or not.” 

Andi just groaned in response and as if on cue her phone started ringing. Bex sees the caller ID, it’s Cyrus, and this is about the 16th call from him. 

“Andi…did something happen between you and Cyrus?” Bex says, voice full of concern. 

Andi sits up slowly and nods. “He…he told me something. And Cece said…” 

Bex closes her eyes. She’s seen Cyrus, the way he looks at Jonah. And she knows how she was raised. She hadn’t even told Andi that there were some ex girlfriends in her box of memories, though, now that she thought about it, Andi probably just thought they were her close friends. 

“Mom!” she screamed to the air “you really SUCKED at raising my daughter!”

Andi looked in bewilderment. It wasn’t the first time Bex had gotten angry at Cece over how she was raised, but it was the first time Andi had no idea what Cece did wrong this time. 

Bex sits on the bed next to Andi. 

“Cyrus told you he’s gay, didn’t he…” Andi just nods. 

“And Cece taught you it was an abomination?” Andi looks down dejected. 

“Yeah, that’s how I was raised too.”

Bex grabs her box of memories from her nightstand. “You haven’t looked through this box on your own, have you.”

Andi sniffled a few times. “No…I mean, I was going to, but then I met Bowie and, I figured it didn’t matter what was in the box.”

Bex opened the box and lay all the photos on the bed. “Okay, what do you notice?” She was smiling, not that she’d been intentionally keeping this secret, but it would be nice to have her daughter know. 

“Um…all the boys you dated are really attractive?” Andi and Bex both laughed at that. “And, what else…” Andi looks and rearranges the photos as if she’s solving some sort of puzzle. 

“Wait, why are there some girls in here, I thought this box was….oh…so you…” 

Andi gets up and walks to her room. “I can’t deal with this right now. I’m not angry, I’m just really really confused. I need to be alone” 

Andi started crying for the second time that day. It wasn’t that Cyrus was a bad person, but rather her grandmother had lied to her her whole life, again. 

Bex knocked on the door. “I’m not going to come in, cause I know you want to be alone right now, but I’d like to explain things to you before you make your final decision, so we are going to have our first serious mother daughter talk through the door.”

Bex slid down till she was sitting with her back against the door and took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to raise you right. I’m sorry you’ve been brainwashed by a traditional Chinese family who want to keep things traditional. I’m sorry I was never fully honest with you about who I am. And I’m sorry I didn’t think this topic was more important and something I should have set straight a while ago. You are allowed to be upset, but not because Cyrus is gay. He likes boys like you like boys and that’s okay. But if it’s hard that he likes your boyfriend, you can be upset at him for that. It’s not his fault, but it’s still a valid feeling. Whenever you are ready, I’m going to oder pizza and we are going to use up all the wifi from our lovely coffee shop neighbors and I’m going to give you a crash course on everything LGBT. Or…not everything, but everything you need to know at the tender age of thirteen” 

“Bex,” Andi groaned through the door. 

“Right, I’m sorry, you are a mature adult who can have mature adult conversations, I apologize Mrs. Mack” 

Andi rolled her eyes. “Just go order pizza. I’ll be out in a minute”

Bex smiles and gets up. It’s going to be okay. She got to her early enough, she didn’t actually KNOW why Cece had those views. 

Andi felt better. And she knew she had to do one thing before Bex gave her this crash course in LGBT…whatever that was. 

She picked up her phone. “Cyrus?….I’m glad you told me.”

She smiled. Things were going to be okay after all.


End file.
